


Dancing Skeletons

by coffeeandcyanide



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, nico di angelo in a beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcyanide/pseuds/coffeeandcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is wearing a beanie. And jason loves/hates him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Skeletons

Whatever you say about Nico di Angelo’s hair wouldn’t be enough.  
I love how his hair is that gorgeous almost-black shade of brown, identical to his eyes. And I love how his hair is in that perfect place between curly and wavy. And I love how it falls with this elegance all over his face. Messy and graceful. Each unruly lock strategically placed to make me want to kiss him.  
And now.  
Now Nico di fucking Angelo is wearing a beanie. A black beanie with little dancing skeletons all around the edge. Some of his curls escaping the cage that beanie is.  
It’s painful how cute and absolutely hot my boyfriend can be. Even if all he is doing is wear a beanie and reading one of those shitty pirate novels he is always reading.  
I sneak up behind him which is easy as shit considering how loud he listens to music on those dratted headphones.  
I pull his book out of his hands and he jumps up, glaring at me.  
“Give me my book back, Grace.” it’s scary how sexy his voice is when he’s pissed off. Low and slightly husky.  
“Take it.” I smile at him as I hold it above his head, farther than he will ever be able to reach. Perks of being taller than your boyfriend.  
“Jason fucking Grace, give me my book back before I call Jules-Albert”  
“You trying to threaten me, death princess?  
“Yes I am, little Gracie.”  
“Ooh touché, you are getting better at nicknames, Rudolph.”  
“Give me my book back, Grace.”  
“Only if you kiss me.”  
He turns pink and his nose resembles that of the aforementioned reindeer.  
“You don’t have to steal my book to kiss me.” He mutters, embarrassedly.  
“What? What was that? I didn’t quite catch it”  
“Oh shut up, you little shit”  
I step closer to him and catch both of his wrists in one hand.  
“When will you stop doing that, Jason?”  
“Never.” I whisper, before leaning down and kissing him.  
His lips are so warm and soft and even though my dad’s the one who flies around, shooting lightning bolts, it’s this grumpy little son of Hades who makes electricity run through my body. I leave his wrists and take my hands up to his face, running my thumbs along his jaw. He trembles against me as I repeat the stroking motion against his cheekbones and then his eyelids.  
My hands reach his head and I tug off the beanie and toss it away. His hair tumbles out. It feels so soft between my fingers.  
I break away from the kiss and then lean in again, kissing the tip of his nose this time, which goes all Rudolph on me again.  
“I like that beanie on you.” I mutter. I feel a giggle against my chest as I wrap my arms around Nico’s shoulders.  
“Is that why you tossed it away?”  
“Oh no. I tossed it away cause I like your hair a lot as well.”  
He sighs against me, “You are so cheesy, Jason.”  
“I love you too, death princess.”  
“Fuck you, Little Gracie.” He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. i hope you liked the story. constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
